Worst Fear
by allofthebowtiesandscarves
Summary: Sequel to Worst Nightmare: Blaine has another nightmare and this time he and Kurt talk about it.


**AN: Sequel to My Worst Nightmare. I suggest you read that one first so you can understand and follow the story properly.**

It's been two weeks and they still hadn't talked about the nightmare Blaine had had. Kurt still had his questions he needed answers to and Blaine still didn't remember a thing from that night. Well, he didn't mention it so Kurt figured he didn't remember.

Kurt and Blaine were both in bed together, cuddled up close to each other under the blankets. Blaine was starting to doze off, Kurt could tell by the way Blaine's eyes slowly closed and he heard Blaine's breathing even out. 'Tired, baby?' Kurt asked, smile evident in his voice.

'Mhmm,' Blaine hummed, 'Exhausted. Those dance classes are wearing me out.'

'Don't overdo it, Blaine. I know you want to pass at NYADA but I don't want you to be tired all the time, you need to relax too,' Kurt warned.

Blaine nodded against Kurt's chest and mumbled something incoherently that sort of sounded like an "I love you" before drifting off to sleep.

Kurt chuckled. 'Well, I love you too,' he smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of Blaine's head which made Blaine hum appreciatively.

Kurt kept running his fingers softly through Blaine's curls, smiling when Blaine leaned into the touch.

It didn't take long before Blaine started whimpering and trashing around in the bed tough, accidentally kicking Kurt's shins a couple of times in the process.

'Hey,' Kurt whispered, brushing some sweat damp hair from Blaine's forehead, 'Hey sweetie?'

'I can't do this anymore, Blaine!' Kurt yelled at Blaine while pacing the bedroom floor, 'We've been fighting the whole time!'

Kurt was right, they fought over the silliest things where people shouldn't even fight about. And no matter what they fought about, it was almost always Blaine's fault. At least, that's what Kurt told him and that's what Blaine believed.

'Kurt, I-I'm sorry. I don't want to fight anymore too,' Blaine said from his spot by the bed, 'I don't want to lose you again.'

'Well, I think you've lost me a long time ago,' Kurt stated.

Blaine's face fell, plopping down on the edge of the bed. 'What?'

'When you fucked Eli, that's when you lost me,' Kurt snapped.

'I didn't mean to. I didn't even like the guy,' Blaine said, tears forming in his eyes, 'I love you more than anything! I didn't mean to hurt you! Please, Kurt, you have to believe me!'

'Yeah, right. Like I could ever believe you after you cheated on me,' Kurt sneered.

'I'm sorry, okay? I'm so sorry and you know that. I've apologized about a thousand times, what can I do to make this right again?' Blaine asked, tears now freely running down his cheeks.

'You can't make this right again, Blaine! There's nothing we can do to make this right. It's done, it's ruined. And now, we have nothing left. Our relationship is over,' Kurt said, 'We're done, forever.'

'Kurt, no please,' Blaine pleaded, 'Please don't- don't break up with me. I love you and I-I can't live without you.'

'It's too late, Blaine! We're done!' Kurt yelled and Blaine flinched as Kurt slammed the door shut behind him and left Blaine alone to cry.

Blaine flinched in Kurt's arms before he snuggled into Kurt some more, trying to get him closer to him. His grip was like a vice around Kurt, not even giving him a tiny bit of space to move. Tears were dampening Kurt's shirt while Kurt's fingers were still slowly carding through Blaine's hair.

'Blaine, wake up,' Kurt said, louder than before but still calmly, 'Sweetie, you're having a nightmare, please wake up.'

Blaine slowly opened his eyes and whimpered a bit. 'K-Kurt?'

'I'm here,' Kurt replied, pressing a kiss to the top of Blaine's head, 'You were having a nightmare. Are you okay?' He felt Blaine shaking his head against his chest.

'You broke up with me,' Blaine whispered, 'You said I lost you right after I slept with Eli and you said I couldn't make things right again. You said you didn't believe me anymore.' He started sobbing again and Kurt started rubbing his back soothingly.

'Shh,' Kurt whispered, 'it's okay. It was just a bad dream, honey, just like the last time.'

'The l-last t-time?' Blaine asked between sobs.

Kurt sighed and silently cursed himself for bringing up the last nightmare. 'About two weeks ago, you also had a nightmare. I have no idea what happened in it but one moment you said "no, Kurt, please don't die" and you were crying in your sleep. I didn't know what to do to let you know I was there so I just did the only thing I could think of and that was holding you. It was so scary, Blaine. I was really worried about you but I didn't want to wake you up either. The morning after, I wanted to talk to you about it but you didn't seem to remember so I didn't want to bring it up.'

'I-I still don't r-remember,' Blaine said.

'That's okay, sweetie. Then we won't talk about it again if you don't want to. But if you have another nightmare, you know that you can talk to me about it, right?' Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded against Kurt's chest. Now it was his chance to ask a question. 'Kurt?'

'Yeah?' Kurt looked down at Blaine who looked up at him with watery eyes.

'You aren't mad anymore because of the whole Eli-thing, right? You forgave me for that, right?' Blaine asked.

'Of course I forgave you for that, honey,' Kurt smiled, squeezing Blaine's shoulders lightly, 'you know that I know it was a mistake. And people make mistakes, that's normal. I've made mistakes too, so it's only normal for me to forgive you for it.'

'You sure?' Blaine questioned.

'One hundred percent,' Kurt answered, 'I love you.'

'I l-love you too b-but I'm just a-afraid I'm g-going to lose y-you for real one d-day,' Blaine whispered and he just couldn't seem to stop sobbing, 'It's my w-worst fear.'

'Losing you is my worst fear too,' Kurt said, pulling Blaine a bit closer to him. 'Blaine?'

'Mhmm?' Blaine hummed.

'I swear to God that you'll never ever lose me,' Kurt said, 'I'll love you forever. I'll always believe you and I'll definitely not break up with you.'

'P-promise?' Blaine asked, raising his head to look at his boyfriend.

'I promise,' Kurt assured, leaning down to kiss Blaine on the lips, 'Are you okay to go back to sleep?'

Blaine shook his head again. 'C-cuddles?' He asked.

'Of course, whatever you need right now,' Kurt smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Blaine's head.

'I love you,' Blaine said and laid his hand on top of Kurt's heart, feeling it beat under his fingertips.

'I love you too, sweetheart,' Kurt replied and put his own hand on top of Blaine's. He silently promised himself he would do anything to help Blaine get through all this. He'd stick with Blaine through thick and thin and they'd overcome their worst fears together.


End file.
